Kefka Palazzo
Kefka Palazzo is an evil and idiotic clown and the main antagonist in Final Fantasy series. Kefka is a tyrant who just wants to see you working for him for life, kissing his shoes, giving him sponge baths etc. He is also the worst enemy of The Joker and his retarded counterpart in video games too. Biography Kefka was born when you read this article. He escaped from the school when he was just a kid and started an era of ear rape in his town until The Joker went to his town just to destroy his evil plan after giving to everybody headphones. Then the people invaded Kefka's fortress and beat the poor clown without mercy while The Joker escaped from the place dancing like the stupid he is. Since then, Kefka swore revenge against Joker for what he did to him but he had to clean his town just using his tongue. One day, Kefka decided to poison the water of Quebec just to annoy them and start a war in which he won after using his dildo and some giant robots with Weegee's faces on them. After the war, Kefka was proclaimed the leader of the nation. His name and his super painted face says it all. Even though in the game says that Kefka poisoned the river which surrounded the Castle and killed the family and The King (not Harkinian), it's a lie, he did it using his penis! Kefka fucked up everything when he got bored and decided to take everyone off to go to seek for adventures. The Uprising Some years later, Kefka joined The Uprising in order to get revenge against The Joker once for all. However, his plan was foiled when he knew that Superman already killed him. Since then, Kefka is just working rarely in the team, although Bob the Tomato always said that Kefka tried to ambush him to take his place as the leader of the team. Powers and Abilities Once Kefka (Despite being the same loser he is) achieved to take the control of YTP World when he was turned into The God of YTP by mistake. During those years, Kefka gained a power which used to take over the universe, launching giants Dolans through the universe and pooping on you without telling you! Unfortunately for him, the mistake was solved and Kefka was removed of being The God of YTP forever. However, Kefka created an alternate reality in which he's still the king of the universe and the supreme leader of the ear rape of all the times. Likes *His face *His own cereal (Kefka's Sugar Smack) *Hyrule (not always) *Trollface *Annoying people *Quebec (sometimes) *Sephiroth *Ronald McDonald *Tyrantrum Dislikes *Nazis *The Joker *Paying taxes *Quebec (sometimes) *Lizards *Cap'N Crunch (Cereal's rival) *People who say he is an idiot Trivia *He was once hospitalized by Mutant Krabs. Videos Category:Characters Category:Clowns Category:Supervillains Category:RISD Category:Terrorists Category:Power Level Under 9000 Category:People Who Stole a Balloon Category:Characters who swear very much Category:People who like money Category:Losers Category:Anti-Nikolaists Category:Elves Category:Annoying Category:Trolls